Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a contact for electrical connectors. The contact comprises a contact member and a box-shaped hood extending along a longitudinal axis and enclosing at least partially the contact member. The hood is bent from a sheet-metal part into the box-shape having four outer walls extend along the longitudinal axis. The hood has a front side with an opening for inserting a counter contact member in the direction of the longitudinal axis into the box-shaped hood for contacting the contact member. The sheet-metal part has a first connection portion with a first abutment edge and a second connection portion with a second abutment edge wherein the first and second abutment edges abut each other.
Background
A multitude of such contacts are for example provided in connectors, used in motor vehicles on wire harnesses or for connecting electrically operated equipment elements of a motor vehicle. Such connectors have housings, in which often in several rows, one on top of another and next to each other cavities are formed, which, respectively, accommodate a contact. Additionally to each cavity a locking element in form of an elastic arm is arranged, which rests with a projection behind a corresponding contour of the contact and especially its support element, so that the contact is securely retained against pulling-out from the housing. Alternatively, the contact is provided with elastic arms which engage recesses of the housing. Often so-called secondary locking means are also provided. Even if pulling forces act on the cable connected to the individual contact, the contact should be securely held within the connector housing.
In one specific type of contacts the function of securing the contact within the connector housing and the function of the electric connection to a counter contact are separated into different elements of the contact. One element being the contact member for establishing an electrical connection to a counter contact and one element being a hood, enclosing at least partially the contact member, and provided with means for a mechanical connection or fixation of the contact within the connector housing. The advantage of this is that the contact member can be made of a material providing best electrical properties and the hood can be made of a material providing best mechanical properties.
EP 1 780 835 B1 describes a female contact. Disclosed is a housing having several cavities, to which respectively a locking arm is arranged, which abuts a projection on a female contact. The female contact shown comprises a contact member having a connection section with crimping tabs for connecting a cable. The contact member further is provided with a contact section achieving an electrically conductive contact with a complementary contact pin or contact blade of a counter contact. The contact section has elastic contact arms integrally formed to the contact member. The contact section is enclosed by a box-shaped hood. The hood has four outer walls, forming in cross-section a hollow rectangle. The four outer walls are formed by bending a sheet-metal part into the box-shaped design, wherein the sheet-metal part has two connection portions each having an abutment edge. The abutment edges of the two connection portions are bent towards each other forming a seam along the extent of the hood. The box-shaped hood is secured by welding points along the seam. The hood has a relative smooth surface so that, when inserting such a female contact into a cavity of a connector closed by a seal, no damage is produced to the seal. However, the hood is cumbersome to manufacture and necessitates a bending manufacturing step and a welding manufacturing step.
EP 2 642 598 A1 describes a contact, in particular a female contact. The adjoining connection portions of the sheet-metal part are form-fittingly connected to each other in a mechanical manner. Therefore, it is not necessary anymore to secure the two connection portions to each other by welding or soldering. The form fitting connection can be achieved by just bending the sheet-metal part. Hence, one of the manufacturing steps according to the prior art, i.e. the welding or soldering step, can be avoided.
It is the object of the invention to provide a contact having a hood which can be manufactured even more easily.